This invention relates to a connector which comprises a plurality of contacts separated from one another.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2001-160442 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 26, the connector of Patent Document 1 comprises a plurality of contacts. The contacts are fixed on a circuit board while being separated from one another. These contacts are to be connected to the respective patterned electrodes of a mating circuit board.
The connector of Patent Document 1 has a problem of unsatisfactory operability in connecting process.